Easy As ABC
by 4thBlackSister
Summary: Peter/Carla. Alphabetical drabbles about the couple ranging from humour to angst. Some AU drabbles included.
1. Chapter 1

Just a few drabbles based on Peter/Carla. Some are my take on events which we saw on screen, some AU and some just little moments that were mentioned but never seen. Hope you enjoy. The rest will be up soon enough. Anyone with ideas for letters F-Z feel free to leave suggestions.

**Addiction**

He's addicted, he feels the same way about her as he once felt about the alcohol. He craves it, it makes his day when he sees her across the street as once a double Gin and Tonic made his day. It still never fails to amaze him when he watches her saunter across the cobbles in her designer dresses and ridiculously high heels. It's a far cry from the sensible and somewhat twee style that Leanne has seemed to adopted recently. "Peter are you listening to me?" She asks prodding him with one of the plastic pens the punters use to mark their betting slips. "What?" Peter asks his attention having been elsewhere as he had seen Carla heading from Roy's a coffee in her hand. Leanne rolled her eyes tutting under her breath. "God what's with you? It's like your mind is elsewhere." Leanne commented as Peter hid a slight grin. "You're not struggling with the drink again are you?" She continues as Peter groans putting his hands on the side of his head. "No Leanne I'm not even thinking about drink." He says as Leanne looks unsure but nods. She's right in a way he is struggling but it's with a far different addiction than she suspects, and one he fears will be a lot harder to overcome.

**Burnt Offerings**

Peter shoots from the shower as he hears the smoke alarm ringing away and coughs as he is overcome with a cloud of smoke. He hears Carla's coughs as she is busy throwing away the remnants of whatever she had been supposedly cooking. "Jesus what the hell have you been doing?" He says as he reaches up to dislodge the smoke alarm cover and to turn off the irritating noise. "I just wanted to make you lunch." Carla says with a pout as he is finally able to make her out from the smoke. He opens the window to let in some fresh air as Simon turns his head from where he had been sullenly playing on his PS3. "She's trying to kill us Dad!" He announces as Peter chuckles a little.

"What by setting fire to us or trying to cook for us mate." He says with a wink to his son. Carla's shoulders slump a little and he senses she's disappointed that her cooking attempts are a little futile. "Oh love, it was a sweet thought. But you do realise you can't be perfect at everything." He states as he wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "And well you do seem to have perfected the art of ruining my frying pan." He mocks as she pokes him playfully in the side.

**Clutter**

He's not quite sure when it happened but one day he came home to find that there were fussy little ornaments on the windowsill, a vase on the work surfaces and a throw and cushions on the sofa which he knew neither he nor Leanne would ever have bought. Her make up litters the bathroom along with her expensive shower lotion. It's strange how he had assumed that she would only want to stay over every other night. That she'd want to go back to her own place often. Part of him had thought that having Simon who had so clearly shown his dislike for Carla would have made it less likely she would have wanted to move in but it was almost as if she thought that been there continuously would encourage Simon to like her. He was affable with her most of the time but made no attempts to hide the fact he blamed her for his parent's break-up. "Hey you!" She smiles as she comes through the door to the flat carrying a large weekend bag he somehow senses is filled with clothes and shoes. "Hey pet, I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon."

"Oh we had a half-day, I'm getting too soppy for my own good. You don't mind me shoving some of my stuff in the wardrobe do you?" She asks as she kisses his cheek softly. Peter shakes his head.

"You clutter away love." He replies knowing that for all the random rubbish she's bringing with her, the fact that he now only has a tiny bit of wardrobe space he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Dinner Date**

He opens the flat door and goes to flick on the light somewhat confused that he was sure he could smell food that at least smelt edible. "Carla?" He asks as he put his jacket on the peg of the coat hooks. He turns and notices the table is littered with numerous little tea-lights, set romantically for two. "Hey you." Carla says with a sultry smile as she heads over to him looking mischievous as she holds a tea-towel in her hand. "Did we have a power-cut?" Peter asks as she feigns an annoyed look and flicks him with the tea-towel. "Oi you. I thought well with Simon been at Ken and Deirdre's we could have a nice dinner together, I know it's a bit early but…"

"You didn't cook did you?" Peter asks a little concerned. He knew she meant well but she was quite possibly the worst cook he had ever encountered. "No you think I can make this place look all romantic and look this good myself whilst worrying about whether the veggies are done or not. I got takeaway from one of my favourite Indian's. Chicken Dansak do you?" She asked as Peter sighed somewhat relieved that she hadn't decided to try and attempt to be Nigella Lawson. "Oi you, you don't have to sound so chuffed it's takeaway." Carla said pouting a little. "Proper domestic goddess aren't you." Peter mused as he let her lead him to the couch her arms encircling his neck. "You wouldn't want me slaving away over pots and pans, good for 'nought but kip." She says in a sultry tone as he feels himself stir in his lower region, his need for her heightened as her green eyes twinkle with mischief as she drapes herself over the couch. Somehow dinner is suddenly the last thing on his mind.

**Everyone's Enemy.**

He knew that as soon as he arrived back on the cobbles that there'd be those spitting bile as usual, people like Norris and Mary who he couldn't care less about but he did worry that the poison they might send his and Carla's way would hurt her more, after all she wasn't the strong Carla that the world was used to seeing. The ridiculous verdict at the trial had taken the fight out of his girl and he hated seeing her look so defeated. "I'm sorry Peter. We're going to be public enemy number one round here." She whispers as Peter parks up outside number one, the rain bouncing down on his windscreen. He sighs as he turns to face her. "Hey if one good things come from today love it's that we don't have to hide how we feel. And anyway if anyone's seen as the enemy round here it'll be me." He said eager to dispel the clear fears she had about what people would say. "I should have stayed away from you, I've ruined everything for you." Carla said as Peter shook his head. "No Carla, you didn't. Look I'm not going to lie to you, people will say things but well as hard as it is, I don't want to change things? But if you do it's okay. I just feel that if we go our separate ways then that monster's won. I love you, that wasn't some line I spun back in December it's the truth and well if that means I'm ostracized by the rest of the street then so be it. I love you Carla Connor and I'd do anything to make you happy." Peter said as he touched her hand lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragility**

She's so quiet, curled up in his warm embrace his fingers gently stroking through her dark mane of silky raven hair. He wonders if she has fallen asleep but doesn't want to move to check in case she is and he awakens her. After all he doubts she's slept much in the past few days. He wouldn't blame her if she hadn't, it was likely her dreams were haunted with the pain of what Frank had done to her. He knows that he should head off really but somehow he feels compelled to stay, he been her only comfort at that moment. "Have you eaten?" He asks as he feels her stir against him.

"I'm not hungry." She whispers as she snuggles further into him, a movement that Peter is so glad of given that only a day or so ago she seemed almost scared of him. That she seemed to think him capable of hurting her in the unspeakable way that Frank had hurt her. He still feels sick as he looks down at the bluish marks on her slender wrists and knows that somehow he will be her tower of strength.

**Geek**

She's lying curled up on the sofa as Simon perches on the arm of the couch pointing to the screen where Dr Who is once more saving the universe from another batch of terrifying monsters. "They're the Cybermen. I think they are scarier than the daleks though." Simon said as he sipped his coke and sat transfixed on the screen. Since he was now been allowed to see Leanne regularly he had seemed more accepting towards Carla, a sight that Peter was thoroughly delighted about. True it was still hard at times but Simon was a lot more like the happy little boy he had been then the surly one he'd started turning into after Peter and Leanne's separation. "When I was a kid I was terrified of the Daleks you know. My brother Darren, he's older than me well he used to hide behind the sofa sometimes and yell exterminate in a daft voice and scare me to death. He were horrible." Carla said with a wistful smile as she recalls one of the few happier times in her childhood. Darren would delight in tormenting her at any given opportunity and he and their younger brother Rob would act as a tag-team almost causing mischief whenever they could. Peter chuckles as he watches her, even dressed in a pair of jeggings and a long sleeveless T-shirt she looks utterly amazing, like some screen goddess her hair in a messy bun and her bracelets jingling on her wrist. "Never had you down for a closet geek love." Peter muses as he kisses the top of her hair lightly. She looks up with a small smile. "Oh I'm an out and out geek me." Carla whispered as she lets her lips crash against his. Peter grins as he cups her cheek with his hand. "Well thankfully I happen to have a thing for beautiful Geeks with a secret fondness for sci-fi."

**Hospitals**

He's pretty sure that he has managed to go through too many red lights to mention but when he gets a call from a doctor at Manchester General Hospital stating that Carla has suffered a stab wound then he panics, so much that he ends the call before the doctor has chance to tell him it's mostly a flesh wound but that she's also in shock and possibly will require observation for the night. He arrives at the hospital, slightly out of breath from running from the car and he just about manages to get Carla's name out to the receptionist as he leans against the desk. "Mrs Connor is on Tennyson Ward if you get the lift to the second floor it's on your left as you walk along the corridor." Peter thanks her and heads upstairs worried at the state she might be in. What if Tennyson ward was their name for the Intensive Care Unit, she could be in a coma or anything. His head is filled with worries as he repeatedly presses the button for the lift. He knows that if anything bad has happened to her then he will hunt whoever has harmed her and make their lives hell. He holds his breath as the lift opened and he headed to the ward. Thankfully he spots her, well hears her first if he's honest complaining that she's fine and that she doesn't need to stay in overnight. Typical Carla that, always defiant trying to be strong. He stands by the curtain as the doctor finishes his examination and his heart-rate has almost returned to normal now he is sure that she is only slightly hurt. "Okay Mrs Connor I really think that even though you feel fine it will be advisable for you to spend the night here at the hospital just so we can be sure." The doctor said and Peter felt some measure of pity for the poor doctor who would be having to deal with Carla's stubborn nature. Finally the curtain was pulled aside and he saw her lying there like a beautiful angel, her raven hair in soft curls as she looked over towards him, her green eyes wide. "Hey." She whispers as she reaches out her hand which he takes in his, lightly squeezing her hand. "Hey you've been crying." She says as she sees tears in Peter's eyes and her heart breaks thinking that he must have been so scared for her. "I just got told you had been brought in after a stabbing. I didn't give them time to tell me more." Peter says as he sits down in a chair next to her bed. "It was Anne. She killed him Peter, she killed him because she heard him confess." Carla said as Peter leans and kisses her temple. "I felt sorry for her Peter, she's lost everything her husband, her son." Carla says as Peter nods not responding. He struggles to feel sorry for the woman who has lashed out at his beloved.

**Invitation**

She stares at the cream card and rather rudely thinks it's rather sophisticated for Leanne's tastes. After all as much as she would class her and Leanne as friends she knows deep down they have always been more like 'frenemies'. Leanne was like a little limpet when Paul and She first arrived in the street, wanting to become as much like Carla as she could. Carla had laughed at the teasing Paul and Liam had sent her way telling her she had a little clone in the making. They'd jested that one day they could imagine that they'd walk into the Rovers and find Leanne sat there with a raven mane of hair so keen to emulate Carla. Carla sighed slightly as she traced the gold italic lettering on the crisp card. Leanne had been so keen to have the designer clothes, the luxury apartment, the sporty car back then. She had wanted everything that Carla had in her life and now, now the tables were turned and Leanne had the one thing, the one person Carla desired above all else.

**Jealousy**

Peter glares over at the booth where Frank is sat with Carla, she's smiling at something that Frank says though deep down Peter doesn't think it's a proper smile, it doesn't reach her eyes like the way a proper smile should. Her hand is placed on Frank's thigh and he watches as she rubs it in small circles around as Frank smirks. He's an odious, smarmy prat in Peter's humble opinion and he knows that Carla can do better, much better but well she seems happy if only in spirit and no doubt before long she'll meet someone else who will make her properly happy, maybe she'll marry and have a kiddy or something. The idea seems mad but well she certainly seems the type that would make a decent mum if she put her mind to it. Frank leans in to kiss her lips softly and Peter grips the glass that his orange juice is in a little bit tighter. He knows that he shouldn't feel this way, he's married and they're happy for the most part. Simon adores Leanne and well they are comfortable financially. He'd been so good at resisting Carla's charms when she told him that she loved him that night she was arrested for drink-driving he was so proud that he had pulled away and not taken advantage of a woman who was still so deeply emotionally scarred from what she had endured. He remembers that it was only weeks ago that he and Carla kissed, his hands weaving through her dark hair as he kissed her, their tongues mingling as her hands slipped down to his jeans. Leanne watches her husband and sighs at the look in his eyes as he gazes over at her former friend. It riles her and she wants to speak out but knows that she cannot bring up anything when she was cheating. Peter had married her, and Carla was nothing for her to be jealous about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kisses in Raspberry Lipgloss**

Kisses are never a rarity nowadays. And he feels an overwhelming sense of pride whenever she kisses him, a girl like her had always been so out of his league, the factory owner in her designer clothes, long stilettos clinking over the cobbles. He has to admit in the early days of been with Leanne he hadn't taken much note of the raven haired goddess though he had never been oblivious of the radiating beauty she omitted. He remembered Kieran's initial attraction to Carla and smirked as he thought of the conversation he'd shared with his friend when he found out about Peter and Carla's hook up. Peter seemed to remember been told he was a 'fucking lucky bugger' and asked lots of inappropriate questions about Carla. "What you thinking about baby?" Carla asks as she sends him a smouldering look from where she's sat inputting numbers into her computer. He grins as he stares at her as she slides her legs across, her short skirt slipping up her thigh somewhat and he licks his lips hungrily as he feels himself harden. "I was just thinking how great it is that we don't have to kiss in secret any more, hide behind blinds and that." He says as She leans over slightly and lets her raven hair ripple down her shoulder as her plump lips meet his and her tongue meets his. He can taste the faint hint of raspberries and he smiles as she pulls away softly parting her lips. "Hmm seems like we might have to pull the blinds down anyway Mr Barlow." She winks as her hand falls to the bulge in his trousers and Peter beams widely. "I think that lot are due and early lunch break anyway." Carla says as she heads over to tell the workers they can go off ten minutes earlier for lunch.

**Lacy Underwear In The Drawer**

Leanne was very much about the practical side of things, it had felt safe and domesticated at times but now she was gone Peter felt somewhat as though in a way Leanne had liked the way he relied so much on her, how he didn't think he was worth her worry and pity. She had soon stopped truly making an effort for him, only dressing up for him if the situation truly called for it. Carla was different in that respect, true she often preferred dressing down in jeans and a top but even beneath the simple tops he knew that the underwear she would be wearing would be undoubtedly lacy, ornately patterned, silky and utterly impractical. He remembers the first time he opened the drawer of the dresser in the bedroom to see she had organised the drawer so half of her underwear was on one side with his the other. Leanne had been all cottons and polyester mixes in practical cuts and Carla's underwear was completely different. He still struggles to think how she manages to walk in some of them, they can't be entirely comfortable for her but he does have to admit as he lays on the bed and watches her undress that they don't half look sexy on her. Her raven hair tumbles over one shoulder and Peter beams as he watches her wink with a sultry smile and he knows that they aren't having an early night tonight.

**Monday Night Standing On The Touchline**

"It's bloody freezing." she moans as she hugs her coat around her some more and shivers a little bit in the cold wind as they stand on a muddy field watching Simon play on his school football team. "You could have stayed at the flat you know. I know this isn't exactly your number one plan for a night out." Peter says as he wraps a glove-covered hand around her waist and kisses the side of her head gently. "Oh that you saying you don't want me here, even when I brought you sweeties." Carla said as she picked a fruit pastil from her pocket and popped it into his mouth. He smirked as he rubbed his nose against hers. "And there's me thinking you didn't have a sweet side." Peter jibed as Carla rolled her eyes at him.

"Shush you." She said shaking her head at the man she adored so much, her saviour. She smiled as she turned her attention to the game going on. "I reckon your son is imaging that ball is my head the amount of force he's putting into his kicks." She mused as Peter sighed. Things still weren't entirely easy at home and Simon made no secret of the fact he didn't much like Carla but at the very least Simon was civil towards Carla most of the time. They'd gotten him into a routine just about and though he still acted upo at least he managed to stay in the same room Carla was in and not hurtle off to his bedroom whenever he saw her. It was baby steps just but nevertheless some progress.

**Nightmares**

She sobs silently into the pillow as moonlight peeks through the gap in the curtain. She has been living here in the flat with Peter and Simon for over a week now and though things are seemingly okay during the day she still is struggling to sleep easily at nights. She still can feel the contempt towards her and Peter radiating from the juror's benches as she sat listening to the tripe that Frank spoke. How could they have believed his lies, the complete rubbish coming from his mouth as he played the part of the victim. He's taken over her sleep now, well since the attack it has always been his furious glare that pops up in her dreams. "Carla, love you okay?" Peter says in a soft whisper as she feels his hand gently stroke her arm, a gentle way he tries to pacify her when she wakes from her nightmares. "He was there, laughing at me taking my whole world from me." Carla whispers as Peter frowns in the darkness. He knows that Frank has already come sniffing around Underworld claiming his rights to his property. Part of him just wants to rip the monster's head from his body but he knows that won't help Carla in any way. Until Frank is completely out of the picture he knows that on some nights the nightmares will return but as he is now he will lie with her and comfort her however she wishes.

**Older**

"I 'ate January." She pronounces as she snuggles against him on the couch in her apartment. His hands lovingly caress her side as she lies against him unknowingly numbing his leg but he decides he couldn't care less in the circumstances. After all it's only a few months ago he remembers standing in this room his eyes wide as she lay unconscious on the floor following her overdose. He'd thought in that moment that he had lost his beautiful girl that she'd left him. Even then deep down he'd known that he had been lying to her when he continually told her he didn't love her. Didn't think of the passionate kiss that they had shared in the July. He started singing an old song at her as she furrowed her brow and looked at him oddly. "What's that?"

"Oh just an old song by Pilot, the band Pilot you know." He says as she looks vaguely at him and he suddenly feels very old. "No, you have to remember thought you are that bit older than me." she says with a grin as he smiles glad that he has amused her somehow. He is about a decade older than her and it seems a huge gap when he realises that he was in his mid-twenties when she was still in her school uniform but now, now it seems nothing really. Besides Simon keeps him young in spirit. She pokes him gently as she smiles up at him and he's so glad that she feels safe in his arms. Suddenly age doesn't seem to matter anymore as it's like he's a teenager again when he's with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while my Modem is playing up big time and I've had a bit on so apologies for the delay. Anyway whilst I do get a daft grin on my face at the thought of Peter and Carla on deck in my head they were always destined for Paris, I'm sure I'll do a little one shot eventually on my take of that but for now there's a few snippets for you all to enjoy.

**Parisian Summer**

Carla hotfoots it across the sun-bathed streets towards the cool Parisian apartment that she and Peter are currently renting. After leaving the street following a rather rash attempt that Peter had made to kidnap Simon they had travelled down South to London but neither much liked it there so they had decided to travel abroad and in Paris they had found a chic little apartment in Central Paris which they rented from an elderly woman who had smiled warmly at them and declared them a 'Perfect Couple.' Peter had written to his Dad several times asking for updates on his son and photographs of Simon were stuck to the fridge. Thankfully they had some money saved away so they didn't have to work, though Carla had found a small job in a little boutique which she found was possibly good to give both her and Peter some space at times. She was heading home after a morning shift with a crusty baguette and some Brie in her large bag for their lunch. Carla grinned as she saw Peter sat on the balcony basking in the sunlight. "Bonjour sexy." She said with a pout as her silky dress billowed a little in the warm breeze. "You know Romeo's meant to be down here not on the balcony." She said as Peter chuckled.

"Well if Juliet had ever paid attention in school she'd know that a certain Shakespeare play was set in Italy not France." Peter said as Carla folded her arms in a slight huff and heads to the door to the apartment stairs.

**Queasy Mornings**

She bolts for the bathroom, a hand placed on her abdomen as she feels a wave of nausea overcome her. Peter is busy putting the kettle on to make them both a coffee and there's bacon sizzling away in the frying pan. "Carla love." He utters as he winces hearing the sound of her throwing up from the bathroom where she's not even had time to close the door behind her. He takes the pan off the hob and heads to the bathroom perching behind her his hand gently holding her hair back. "Oh love, you think you ate something funny last night?" He asks. They went out as a family for Deirdre's birthday yesterday and he can only assume that it's something she ate causing her to be sick. "No I had the same as you and…and you're not sick." She said as she gagged once more. She froze suddenly as she looked at the medicine cabinet above the sink and realised that it has been over a month since she had a period. She had always been so careful, routinely taking her pill sine the age of 16 and determined that she wouldn't become some teenage mother, then with Paul it was never the right time. But now, well now it wasn't ideal either. Simon still loathes her and well if she's truly honest her and Peter aren't the most stable they could be. But then again she recalls the look in Peter's eyes the other week when they babysat for little Liam, he'd gazed adoringly at her as she pushed the little boy on the swings and helped him feed the ducks at the park. Maybe, maybe this could be a good thing. She'll take a test first though, before she says anything. Momentarily a smile graces her lips as she thinks of a tiny baby with Peter's warm-brown eyes and her little pout.

**Regrets and Reunions.**

He hates himself for making her cry, the things he said to her were harsh and full of bitterness. It's not her fault that Simon wants to be with Leanne and Nick, she tries her hardest to make an effort but Simon's so angry and blames her for his Dad and Leanne splitting up. Sometimes Peter wants to tell his son that if he wants to lay the blame for things then he should look no further than the bistro owner. Nick Tilsley, the man who's busy playing doting Dad to _**his son **_Carla bless her heart had told him that it wouldn't be a good idea and that was when they'd argued. She'd left in tears telling him that maybe it was for the best she left. He'd been so worked up that he hadn't made any effort to stop her and simply watched as she walked out of the flat carrying a bag of her things. He gazed down at the bottle of Vodka in his hand and sighs. What was he doing? All drinking would do would be to give Leanne even more ammunition in the fight for custody of Simon. He dropped it to the floor and watched as the alcohol stained the dry ground by the canal where he was sat on a bench. "That was probably a good idea." A soft voice says behind him and he turns his head slightly to spot Carla stood there, her hair tousled a little by the breeze. "Carla."

"Your Dad called said that he was worried about you, that he didn't know where you'd gone." Carla said as Peter wrinkled his nose. "How did you know where to find me?"

"This is where we came the morning after we told each other how we felt. I'm sorry you know." Carla said as Peter shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for love. It's me, I screw up everything. Everyone good in my life I push them away." He muses as Carla sits down beside him. "No you don't. Peter we had a row it doesn't mean that I immediately stop any feelings I have for you." Carla said as she put her hand on his arm and met his eyes with her own. "I'm really angry and hurt that you seemed to want to be with Leanne."

"I was stupid she's nothing to me Carla, you're worth a thousand of her. I just thought th…that if…"

"If you got back with her then everything would be okay again. That she'd move back in with you and Simon would be happy again?" Carla said as Peter nodded.

"Stupid idea really wasn't it. And all it's done is push the one good thing I had out of my life. I do love you Carla."

"I know you do, even if you don't always show it the best way. And I know you love that little boy so, so much but really is drinking yourself stupid going to help at all?"

"No. Did you get my message?" Peter asked as Carla pursed her lips and nodded. "I thought I'd lost you. I seriously thought you'd gone and left me."

"What about me, have I gone and lost you?" Peter asked with a worried look. Carla shook her head softly and leaned against his shoulder. "It takes more than a few harsh words to get shut of me Peter."

**Ship Ahoy**

Carla folded her arms as they stood at the dock at Southampton. "You seriously know how to like drive this thing?" She said looking a little unconvinced. Peter nudged her playfully.

"Yes, and it's steering, not driving you div." He said mockingly as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway it's not too difficult I did a course in the navy." Peter said as Carla looked unsure.

"I've seen Titanic Peter."

"Really, how'd that end again?" Peter jibbed as Carla shook her head. "Come on lighten up, you were all for it before when we were going to head off with Simon."

"Yeah well that was before when Leanne would have had customs on alert and we'd have been fugitives." Carla said as Peter chuckled. "You make it sound like we nicked the crown jewels." Peter said determined to make an effort for her, after all he had been so cruel to her in the past few days and after his initial mourning the fact Simon had asked to stay in Wetherfield he was now a little more upbeat. This was a chance for him and Carla to get away from the scornful eyes of neighbours, snide remarks from Leanne. "Well I don't get why we can't now get on an aeroplane and head off somewhere warm." Carla said as Peter slipped his arm round her shoulders. "And where would be the adventure in that. Come on Car, live a little hey." He said as she smiled a little. "I kind of desperately need a first-mate and well you'll be the hottest one ever aboard any boat." Peter said as she looked at him pondering for a moment.

"First-mate? I don't think so love, I'm captain aboard this ship and any flamin' other." Peter grinned as he gently kissed her lips, the sea-breeze whipping her hair lightly as they deepened the exchange.

**Temperatures Rising.**

"I'm dil." Peter huffed as he emerged from the bedroom with a pallid complexion. Carla looked up from where she was putting some bread into the toaster and gave a somewhat concerned look towards her partner. "Oh baby you don't look well at all." She muttered as she placed her hand to his temple and felt it warm and clammy against her hand. "Oh sweetheart, you go lie down on the couch and I'll bring the duvet in from our room hey." Carla said as she kissed his cheek not wanting to get his germs herself, not when she had a few important meetings coming up in the next few days. "Tha…atchoo!" Peter spluttered as Carla wrinkled her nose slightly and passed him the box of tissues. "Right you go lie down there before you get your germs all over me an' all." She said as Peter chuckled though it sounded somewhat rattlely with his sore throat. "Nice to know you care." He said sniffing as he spoke.

"Don't sniff, you'll get all your cold in your chest." Carla said as she headed to get the duvet from the bedroom. "It's already der." Peter said sneezing once again. Carla shook her head slightly knowing that when Peter was ill he was like a bear with a sore head, grumpy as anything. Peter lay down on the couch and spluttered a little, god he felt lousy. "Right Mr here we go, you stay there and I'll make you a lemsip up." Carla said as Peter pulled a face.

"Oi you, you can cut it out with the silly faces, do you want to get better or not?" Carla said as she flicked the kettle on. "Can I not get better without taking Lemsip. I don't like 'em." Peter said nasally. Carla pouted slightly leaning against the kitchen counter. "God you are such a baby. You know if you don't take your medicine then I'll have to make sure there's no physical activity tonight, wouldn't want my patient getting poorly." Carla said as Peter frowned adorably. "How about I cut you a deal? You take your lemsip and flu medicines and well I might have a look and see if I can pencil in a game of Doctors and Nurses for tonight? Well patients and nurses more like." Carla said as Peter let out an almighty sneeze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken a while but my internet has been down and stuff. Anyway here's the last few chapters. Totally AU on some of these but never mind and well I for one would love to see some of them have taken place. Hope you enjoy. **

Unacceptable

She's sick and tired of the looks she's getting from the residents of the street, from the judgemental jurors in that bloody court case. It's like her and Peter are the only couple to have ever embarked on an extra-martial affair when she thinks of the remarks she's overheard in the Kabin or when she's gone to pick up a coffee in Roy's. She hates that people think she's such a predator, that she preys on married men and snares them. It's hardly her fault that the men she falls for usually have a tendency to be married. She wonders sometimes if she almost does it as a protective mechanism, go for the single, unattached guys who she won't feel so heartbroken about if she finds out they cheat and then fall hopelessly for the perfect guys who aren't available. She's had her fingers burnt with Paul before so somehow she figures that by been the other woman it won't let her be hurt so badly. "Oi Norris you want to take a photo?" She snaps as she looks at Norris who is busy glaring at her and Peter who are walking along the pavement hand-in-hand. Peter shakes his head at her though a smirk graces his face as he pecks her lightly on the lips. "You Miss are totally terrible." He says as she giggles slightly and nods.

"That's the general consensus around here I reckon. But hey what say me and you cause some more scandal on the cobbles before we head off to work?" Carla says with a playful glint in her emerald eyes as Peter laughs aloud. Yes people might point and gossip but how could something that felt so right be seen as so wrong?

Viennese Waltzes (I'd Rather Do The Tango)

"You know just because we won those Private Dance Session tickets in the raffle at the Rover's I don't see why we have to use them." Peter moaned as Carla glowered at him and tugged him by the hand into the dance studio that was hosting the sessions. "Ah hello you must be Carla and Peter." A young dark haired man said as he smiled at the pair. "Yes we are." Carla said as she handed the paperwork to a Latino looking woman who smiled at them both. "Well welcome I'm Matteo and this is Gia. So you've got three dance sessions booked with us. Now is there anything you want to learn specifically?" He asked as Peter pulled a face. "Sorry about him. His idea of dancing is of the Dad variety." Carla said as Gia chuckled.

"Oh we'll soon change that."

"Anyway a lot of people have a specific dance they'd like to learn. What with Strictly on the box an' all."

"Well I kind of always wanted to learn how to waltz. My Nan, used to try and teach me when I was small and well I never fully got the knack. But well grumpy over here gets the choice."

"I wanted to learn the Tango but I guess if the waltz makes you happy then we'll do that." Peter said pretending to moan but glad in a way as the waltz seemed romantic and well a little less energetic than salsa's and tango's.

By the third week the pair of them were progressing well and when Matteo and Gia sat to watch the couple there was fluidity and smoothness to the dance. "That's definitely coming on. Sadly this is your last session because I really think a little more practise and you two could be trotting the floor at Blackpool tower." Gia smiled as she clapped watching the pair waltz to a Michael Buble song. They finished the dance and smiled at their instructors. "Thanks, he still moans about the fact he's having to do a sissy dance but well it's a nice thing to be able to do. Not that I can see it been much use really." Carla said as she headed off to the loos to redo her hair. Peter watched her leave and turned to the two dance teachers. "Erm I was wandering can you take me on for a few more lessons?" He said quietly as Gia looked confused. "Just for yourself?"

"Yeah, see I was kinda hoping that me and Carla, well we might need a wedding dance soon enough." He said as he patted the pocket of his jeans where a elegant silver ring in a small box lay snug.

Without You I am Nothing

Carla stifles a sob as she looks at the casket atop the chapel marble steps. How was it that yet again she's lost the one person she loves. She feels sick as she listens to Ken speak in a solemn tone about his son. A hand gently rubs in soft circles on her back and she turns to her brother Rob who is ashen-faced too, admittedly he and Peter didn't initially see eye-to-eye when they first met but over the past few years they had bonded a lot more especially once Peter and Carla had married and been blessed with a precious little daughter Ameile who was currently nestled in her Auntie Michelle's arms. Carla felt a small hand slip into hers and through teary eyes she managed a weak smile at her stepson. True he and she hadn't always gotten along but since he had been given equal time with both Peter and Leanne then he had seemingly appeared to have a much better relationship with Carla and he adored his little sister. "It's okay Carla, Dad wouldn't want us all to cry." He said softly as Carla nods though she doesn't know how her tears will ever stop. He was protecting her, they were coming home from an anniversary meal at a restaurant when a man had tried to grab at her, she had suspected that he was trying to take her designer bag but whatever had happened somehow there was a tussle and in the following moments Peter was stabbed. She can still picture his blood staining the pavement, seeping through the silky shawl she had so desperately held tight to the wound trying to stem the bleeding, begging him not to leave her and the children. She hears her name been called and looks up, she's meant to be reading out a poem but she falters as her heels clip over the floor of the church. She shakes her head slightly as she passes the coffin and feels bile run up her throat. She has no idea how she manages to read the poem, her vision blurred by her tears but she finishes the poem her voice cracking as she wipes her cheeks. Stepping down from the pulpit she pauses momentarily and whispers to the coffin. "Baby without you I don't know how to cope. Peter you're my everything."

Young Love

"Alright kid." Darren said as he nodded towards his younger sister who was busy trying to juggle doing her English coursework, make something edible for dinner out of the few tins that they had in the kitchen cupboards and entertain Rob their younger brother whose sat playing with some lego. "Yeah you." She replies as she goes to check on the pasta she found in the cupboards. She stumbles back a little as she realises Darren is with someone, a dark haired teen with the most amazing brown eyes. "Sorry this is Peter he's at the college too, doing motor mechanics though god knows why." Darren says as he goes to put two teabags in mugs. "Alright darlin'." Peter says with a smile that melts Carla's heart. Carla wishes her brother had told her someone was coming home with him, the kitchen looks a state as Darren and his friends had come back last night late on and there's plates with last night's takeaway piled up on the side by the sink. "I'm sorry about the mess." Carla says as she looks over to where Rob is calling her to look at the car he's made with the lego. "Hey don't you worry love. I'll blame Daz here." Peter says with a cheery wink. Carla looks down blushing a little as he addresses her as 'love'. "You never mentioned you had a younger brother and sister." Peter says as he sits down at the table whilst Darren draws a cigarette from the packet and lights up. "Eww will you get that out of here. It reeks." Carla chided as she wafted the wisps of smoke away from her. Darren muttered something but did go outside begrudgingly. "Do you want a hand there pet?" Peter asked as Carla tried to open a jar of pasta sauce for her to do with some spaghetti and mince for a simple dinner for the three of them. "I'm okay." Carla said stubbornly as she tried to prise the lid off the jar. "Okay." Peter said hiding his smirk as she failed to open the lid and she swore as it failed to open. "Oi don't laugh at me." She said feistily as Peter grinned.

"I'm not. You know it's okay if you need me to open it." He said heading to her and taking the jar from her hands. He easily opened it and handed it to her hand, their hands briefly touching and eyes meeting. Peter's heart jolted slightly as he gazed into her green eyes and he gulped. "Thanks." Carla uttered after a pregnant pause. "Anything for a damsel in distress." Peter said with a cheeky wink as a faint blush crept to her cheeks. Somehow Peter sensed he might well find himself tagging along with Darren more often.

Zzzzz

Carla smiled as she watched her partner slumped on the couch, Simon snuggled up against him a picture perfect scene. When Simon was asleep he was admittedly quite sweet and she could almost imagine been his step mum. Sadly the tranquillity didn't last long when he was awake, him single handedly blaming her for the break-up of his parents. It had been a tiring Christmas Day and she had wandered whether Peter had done the right thing bringing Simon back to the flat with them given his upset about the Non-Wedding of Nick and Leanne. But he must have needed his Dad and having seen how desperately Peter had missed his son when they had been abroad. Grabbing a throw she gently lay it over the sleeping pair and smiled as she kissed Peter's stubbled cheek and then fleetingly Simon's temple. He sighed a little in his sleep and Carla hoped that in the coming year perhaps he could come to accept her a little more. After all she knew that she couldn't be without Peter in her life.


End file.
